


Enter Smol Light

by PhandomPhreak



Series: Bear, Lion, and Smol Light [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Phan, M/M, Parent Phan, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhandomPhreak/pseuds/PhandomPhreak
Summary: Genevieve, "Vi", is a somewhat reserved teen in search of a home. Dan and Phil are a cute couple looking for someone to welcome into theirs. You get where I'm going with this?





	1. It's Amazing How Much Can Change in a Moment

Vi’s P.O.V.

    _4:40. They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago. Oh well. Kelly probably said something about my past and they coincidentally had an “emergency” and had to leave. It wouldn’t be the first time._ I sigh. I _shouldn’t be so negative; maybe they’re genuinely running late. Might as well stay down here in case._ Since there’s nothing better to do, I walk towards the piano. I was supposedly gonna meet a couple that was interested in adopting me today (for the millionth time), so I was camped out in the “meeting” room. I sit down and begin playing _Ingenue_ , Dan Howell style. I didn’t really like the actual song, honestly. I only liked they way Dan played it so that’s the way I learned it- even though he played it “wrong”. I start playing as usual, but partway through I began to get deep in thought, and whenever I do that while playing anything, I kinda vent my feelings through the way I play. When I finished I felt better. But only for a moment. The second I stopped playing, I was startled by clapping coming from behind me. I instantly looked up into the mirror hanging on the wall to see two pairs of long legs by the door. I realised they must belong to that couple. _HOLY CRAP. HOW LONG WERE THEY STANDING THERE?!_ I try to push the bench away from the piano but I did it so fast that I ended up tipping it over instead...with me still sitting on it. I curse under my breath and picked it back up before smoothing my long hair and adjusting the shoulder of my oversized sweater that kept slipping slipping off. “Wow, great first impression. I’m really sorry,” I apologized, embarrassed. Then I looked up for the first time. It’s amazing how much can change in a moment. Never in a kajillion years would I have ever thought that I would see these two people that I adored so much. When I looked up, I looked up into the beaming faces of my heroes. I looked into the brilliant, bright blue eyes of Philip Michael Lester, and the warm, friendly brown eyes of Daniel James Howell. Then I lost it.


	2. Damn She's Good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of it all- but from Dan's perspective this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am a sad human with no social life, I actually have all 10 chapters written so I'll upload them every once and a while when I get the chance...

Dan’s P.O.V.

     Phil practically skipped up the pathway to the Swanson's home. He was like an excited little kid. I took a deep breath as we stood on the porch. “Go on then! Knock! What are you waiting for? We didn’t fly all the way to America for nothing!” he asked me eagerly. “I don’t know. You can have the honor of taking the first step into a possibly new chapter of our lives.” He looked at me and giggled, his tongue poking out between his teeth in that cute way. He knocked and we were almost instantly greeted by kind looking red-headed woman- somewhere in her mid-forties if I had to guess. “Oh! You must be Mr. Howell and Mr. Lester! Come on in! I’m Kelly Swanson.” We apologized for being late and stepped inside. “You two are married, correct? I need to know for some paperwork.” Phil and I looked at each other before I replied by saying, “Yes we are. We just chose to keep our last names.” “Oh perfect, thank you.” Then I noticed someone had started playing Ingenue (one of my favorite songs) on the piano- and they were good! “If it isn’t too weird for me to ask, who is playing the piano?” I asked awkwardly. “Hmm? Oh that would be Genevieve herself! You can listen to her but I wouldn’t interrupt her because she gets a little cranky and the meeting might not go as well as it could,” she chuckled. _Genevieve_. I tried to put a face to the name but gave up, figuring I’d be able to soon enough. Phil and I stood by the door of the office waiting for her to finish when I noticed it sounded like the way I played it, not the normal way. Phil finally broke the silence and said, “I wanna see her play. Let’s go in! We’ll be quiet!” Before I could protest he was creeping into the room and I followed, shutting the door as quietly as I could behind us. We froze in the doorway staring at the small girl sitting at the massive piano. Her insanely-long, strawberry-blonde, straight hair covered her face perfectly like curtains as she leaned over the piano. I noticed that she sat on the bench with her legs tucked underneath her. I chuckled at the way her tiny hands stretched to their full extent to hit certain notes and the way she shook her head and muttered to herself when her finger slipped and hit a wrong note. Phil and I stood in awe at this girl but only became even more entranced when she started playing a little more passionately, going off and doing a bit of her own thing with the song, yet it still sounded incredible. Damn she’s good! I got her vibe of “Things-aren’t-going-my-way-but-I-can-make-it-work” loud and clear and when she finally wrapped up I began applauding without thinking, and so did Phil. I instantly felt a little bad because we clearly startled her. Her head shot up in surprise and she tried to move the bench back but just knocked it over and it took her down with it. Phil and I stifled laughter as she mumbled to herself while she picked it back up and straightened her hair that fell past her hips. Then I noticed that her way-too-big jumper that kept sliding off of her shoulder and engulfed her talented hands in the sleeves was the “Hair” jumper from our online shop. So she was a fan. Phil must’ve also noticed this as he looked up from her to meet my gaze for a moment, still trying not to giggle. We grinned down at her, anticipating her reaction to finally seeing us (as she still hadn’t looked up yet). “Wow, great first impression,” she muttered, “I’m really sorry.” Then she finally looked up and my eyes met her beautiful light-green ones that were full of emotion- but only for a moment before she sank to the ground, sobbing. Phil and I looked at each other in shock, realizing that she was probably startled and embarrassed and she was clearly a fan and- oh god. I felt awful. Unsure of what to do, we waited until she calmed down and then I took a step forward and bent down, hand extended, and once she looked up I said as comfortingly as I could, “Hi there.”


	3. I Go By "Vi"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their (slightly awkward) first encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw it! I'm gonna upload as many chapters as I can now before I get distracted and forget. Enjoy! I will work on some other one-shots and shorter chaptered works as often as possible. <3

Vi’s P.O.V.

     Confused. That was the only thing I felt. That and generally overwhelmed. Unanswered questions and half-finished thoughts swirled in my mind as I continued to sob into my hands. _Dan and Phil? What? Is this a dream? Oh my god. Here? Adopt me? Why? How? ARGH!_ Then reality hit me and a new feeling took over: embarrassment. _Oh dear god_. As I calmed myself down to protect the small amount of dignity that I had left I heard footsteps so I took a chance and looked up from my hands to once again see Dan. He crouched down and reached his hand out to me, sympathy and guilt written all over his kind face. “Hi there,” he said warmly. I hesitantly reached out and took his hand so he could help me to my feet. “Wow what an even better first impression. I’m sooooo sorry. Really.” Phil looked down at me and said, “Don’t be! We’re sorry for startling you like that. This is probably a lot for you to handle right now… I assume you know who we are then?” I looked dead in his eyes, put on my best sarcastic expression and said, “NOOO. I just _randomly_ broke down _crying_ because two guys that I _totally_ don’t know who are _100_ % NOT my idols or anything are here to possibly adopt ME!” Both of their eyebrows raised in shock and they began laughing until Dan gasped out, “Oh jeez even though so much is going on you can still be so sarcastic!” “Just like someone else I know,” Phil giggled poking Dan’s arm affectionately. “Oh shut up, you,” Dan playfully nudged him back. “Wow I never thought meeting you guys would be so intimidating,” I joked. “What do you mean?” Phil questioned. “I mean you guys are both over six feet tall and I’m like, not even five feet tall. And I’m 13!” They began chuckling again. “By the way, nice jumper,” Dan commented. I suddenly realised that I was wearing their merch. Crap. “Oh… Uh, thanks,” I responded awkwardly. Phil moved on and suggested, “Why don’t we sit down?” The three of us moved to the other side of the room. Dan sat next to Phil on the couch and I sat in the lounge chair across from them. “I’ll start. Hi I’m Dan-” “and I’m Phil-” he chimed in happily, “and you must be Genevieve?” I winced at the last part. “Oh god, did I say your name wrong? Jesus! I’m really sor-” “No! Don’t be!” I stopped him. “You said it right. I just hate my real name. I go by Vi.” “Oh ok. My bad…” “Don’t worry I hadn’t told you yet. Can I say something?” “Of course,” Phil responded, looking at me intently. “Ok, I knew Phan was real! I mean, I respected you and believed you when you said that there wasn’t anything like that between you two but I always felt that it was real in my gut,” they looked at each other in what most would call the “Heart-Eyes-Howell” or “Love-Eyes-Lester” way. “Well your gut is very smart,” Dan finally responded. Phil quickly said, “Alright then! Tell us about yourself!”


	4. So How Did You Start Watching Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just getting to know Vi a little better...

Phil’s P.O.V.

     “Alright then! Tell us about yourself!” I said, hoping to make things a little less awkward. “Uh, ok then, let’s see… My birthday is September 17. My favorite colors are soft green and lavender. I’m quiet and shy in public but really loud and obnoxious when I’m comfortable. Oh, and I’m really, _really_ , weird.” We laughed for a bit before we went on exchanging facts about each other. Her favorite anime genres are romance, slice of life, and drama; she could _actually_ speak, read, and write some conversational Japanese, she loves sweets, she’d always wanted to be a YouTuber but wasn’t allowed to, trivial things like that. Then I finally asked a question that had been bugging my mind for a while now; “So how did you start watching us?” “Oh so my old friend was always talking about you non stop. Anyway, That was back when I had friends before I came out and then I went through a rough patch which is why I finally started watching you,” she finished. Dan and I looked at her wide-eyed. “Wait wait WAIT. Go back to the last part,” Dan said frantically. “Hmm? Oh the part where I came out and lost all of my friends? Yeah I’m Lesbian, I should’ve said sooner.” Her casualness was surprising. Was it her way of coping? “Oh… Umm… You sound so ok with all of that,” I finally said awkwardly. “Because I am. I’m genuinely cool with all of that. Believe me.” I did. “I would rather be honest and comfortable with who I am and have no friends than have ‘friends’ who don’t know one of the biggest parts of me. Sure I get a little lonely sometimes but I can work through it,” she continued. Wow. I wish I had her confidence. “That’s so mature. I’m jealous. We still aren’t out to the fan-base, clearly. And we’ve been together for almost eight years!” Dan said. “Well, I grew up kinda fast against my own will… If you don’t mind, I don’t like to dwell on deep stuff like that… Can we move on?” she asked shyly. “Oh, uh, of course… Ok then, what are your other hobbies? We know you play music,” Dan awkwardly moved the conversation in a different direction. “Actually, that’s kind of it. I only know how to play piano.” she said. “Did you get lessons or anything because you were really good earlier,” Dan asked, genuinely interested. “No. I can’t read sheet music for the life of me. I use tutorials on YouTube and my ears,” she tapped on her ears playfully. “DAMN! That’s what I do but you still play better than me!” I smiled at Dan’s excitement. “Do you know any other songs you could play for us?” I asked, knowing Dan would want to hear her again. I did too. She appeared to be thinking for a moment before her face lit up with darkness. I know, that doesn’t make sense, but she was extremely happy and excited, proud of her selection, but she got this evil, mischievous, cheeky grin on her face that worried me a bit. “I think I have the perfect song,” she giggled.


	5. Promise You Won't Make Fun of Me for Saying This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding over a song!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this chapter could be called a song-fic? It's just meant to be goofy and light-hearted.

Phil's P.O.V.

     “Jeez I’m scared now,” Dan said with mock fear as Vi pulled up a chair on either side of the piano bench, giggling the entire time. “Don’t be. I think you’ll recognize it,” she hinted. What song could it be? We all sat and she took a deep breath and hit the first chord. I recognized it instantly. Dan and I exploded with laughter as she continued playing the intro to _The Internet is Here_. Once we calmed down she looked at me expectantly, so I took the hint and began singing. _“Whenever I’m alone, or if I’m feeling grey…”_ She grinned wider than I thought possible. _“… But wouldn’t it be good if I, could sing it with a friend…”_ The two of us looked over at Dan eagerly. Still unable to hide his smile, he rolled his eyes and sighed. _“Ok FINE, whatever, I’ll join in toooooo.”_ Vi and I cheered as she continued playing. We sang along, enjoying every moment. _“… We’d never be here on a stage, doing things we might regret._ ” Suddenly Dan sprang up from his chair and yelled, _“DANCE BREAK!”_ He moved into the open space behind the piano and began doing the choreography we had done thousands of times, so I joined in. Vi laughed as she looked over her shoulder at us, not missing a single note. Once the dance break was over we didn’t sit back down, but continued dancing as if this was another TATINOF performance.  _“… Or if you live vicariously, through the life of a Sim…”_ We both did jazz hands at Vi who, through her giggles, said _“Sheltay Zolo!_ ” We all laughed as she built up to the big finish. _“The internet is here!…”_ We began kicking as we wrapped up the song. I almost didn’t want it to end. _“…When you spend, it, all, on-, liiiiiiiine!”_ Dan sang the low part and I went high as we had done on the tour. Vi finished the song and as soon as she hit the final chord we all went crazy, laughing hysterically. Dan leaned heavily on the piano and Vi laid horizontally on the bench while I practically rolled on the floor. We collected ourselves still gasping for breath. Vi choked out,”Promise you won’t make fun of me for saying this?” “What is it?” I asked, trying to contain my laughter. _“This is the most fun I’ve ever had.”_ We all began laughing again, but I could tell she meant what she said. Finally a knock on the door brought us back to reality as Mrs. Swanson came into the room. “Bravo! That was astounding! Now Genevieve, you know how this goes- it’s time for me to talk to these gentlemen alone for a little while.” Vi nodded and walked out of the room panting, her face now solemn, closing the door behind her. “Ok you two. Since she doesn’t like doing it herself, I need to talk to you about her past,” she said, her face now solemn, too.


	6. I Congradulate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Vi's not so child-like childhood... :c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of alcoholism, drug addiction, abuse, self-harm, depression... Sorry... And sorry that I don't know how any of the legal crap mentioned for the rest of the story works. This chapter is kinda heavy. It gets better! I promise!

Dan’s P.O.V.

     Still slightly disheveled from our performance, we sat back down on the couch and Mrs. Swanson sat in the chair where Vi had been sitting not long ago. “Gentlemen, Genevieve has had an extremely rough life. As you know we only foster her, but she did have an, um, “family”, before we took her into our care. She ran away from home when she was only 6. Her parents were hardly parents. They never wanted her. If she so much as showed her face in the same room that they were in, she would get beaten. They were both alcoholic and drug-addicts.” Phil gasped next to me and I placed my hand on his and rubbed his knuckles with his thumb. I felt almost angry. We had only known her for barely an hour, but she was an insanely wonderful kid. No child deserved that treatment- especially her. “It’s horrible, I know,” Mrs. Swanson continued sadly, “You can imagine my surprise when a child her size, let alone her age, appeared at my door one afternoon, covered in bruises and dried blood with only a backpack and said, _‘Hi. I’m Genevieve. I did some research and you were the nearest foster home. I came here to pick out some good parents to make up for the bad ones god gave me.’_ Those exact words have stuck with me for 7 years.” Phil sniffled next to me and I could see him holding back tears. I put my arm around him and held him close to me, because I was on the brink of tears, too. I held myself together for the both of us. “Then you know, all of the legal stuff happened and we called child services. We got full custody of her, much to her parents’ relief, honestly. She grew up too fast for her own good. It was sad. She went about life her own way. She kept to herself, and that worried me, but she appeared happy so I let her be. Then when she was around 11 she came out of the closet and that sent her into a _very_ dark time in her life. She lost her friends. I hardly saw her. I would take of trays of food to her room. Sometimes they’d come back empty. Most of the time they wouldn’t. I saw her holding a pair of scissors to her arm through a crack in the door one night, sobbing, and that’s when I finally decided to intervene. She was seriously considering suicide. She had no friends to help her through it, so I had to. She was tired of not having a real family. I got her on antidepressants and they seemed to work. She didn’t want a counselor, so I respected her wishes.” That’s when both Phil and I lost it. He let out a couple of sobs and I tried to comfort him, but I lost control of my tears, too. Mrs. Swanson handed us a box of tissues from the coffee table. “I started hearing her play the piano more and more often. That was her outlet. Then one day, I heard voices coming from her room. I was confused so I opened the door and saw her watching two British guys on her laptop. Then it happened. She smiled. For the first time in years, she smiled. Then she laughed. Something that I never thought I would hear from her. All because of two random, goofy guys on the internet with whiskers on their face. I began recognizing the voices more and more. She became happier and happier. When you called, I knew your voices. When I opened the door, I recognized your faces. You were the men that helped save Genevieve. And today, when you did your little performance, that was incredible in a million different ways. You are the only people I know that can make Genevieve happy. I congratulate you.” That’s when we both started full on sobbing. Mrs. Swanson was getting teary-eyed, too. “I believe you two are perfect fathers for this girl.” “Thank you,” Phil and I sobbed out at the same time. “Thank you.”


	7. Whenever You're Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment of truth!

Vi’s P.O.V.

     If I wasn’t so anxious, I would’ve passed out on the couch. I waited in the living room for Kelly to finish her talk with Dan and Phil. I was exhausted from our performance to nobody in particular and all of my crazy, out-of-control emotions, but my anticipation was keeping me alert. Was time frozen or something? I was practically shaking- _What if Kelly thought they were crazy? What if once she told them about my history, they didn’t want to adopt me anymore? What if-_ I stopped myself _. Calm down. Breath._ _“What-if”s don’t mean anything. Do they?_ Finally Kelly opened the door to the office and invited me back in. I sat back down in the chair across from Dan and Phil and she stood next to them. Had Dan and Phil been crying? They certainly looked like it. _Oh god. Kelly didn’t think they were right for me. She turned them down. Oh god, NO!_ “Genevieve,” Kelly’s voice brought me back to reality. “Do you have any questions for these men?” “Actually, I do.” I took a deep breath and looked back and forth between them. “Of all of the kids in Britain, why did you choose to fly all the way to _America_ to talk to _me_? I could’ve turned you down. I could’ve had no clue who you were! And if you were willing to fly all the way here, why me out of all of the kids in the _world_ , for that matter? And why a moody teenager when you could’ve had a baby?” They looked at each other and Dan said, “First of all, when we were looking up foster homes, we found Mrs. Swanson and she seemed nice so we emailed her and said that we wanted to talk with you before realizing you weren’t in Europe.” “But we went through it anyway because when we talked on the phone about you Mrs. Swanson said that you were a great kid. How could we back out?” Phil jumped in. I let a couple tears fall and I wiped them away with my sleeve. “Well then, what’s your final answer?” Kelly asked. Dan and Phil stared at me hopefully, leaning forward in anticipation. I stared back as a smile spread across my face, despite my tears. “When can you take me home?” We all started crying. They got off of the couch and sat back on their heels and I ran into their arms. We sat there, crying and laughing at the same time in each others’ embrace, for a while. “Whenever you’re ready,” Dan barely whispered. I didn’t want this moment to end, but I pulled away and grinned before saying, “Just let me go pack.”


	8. I Hereby Give You the Nickname: Smol Light!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pure fluff to melt your mind!

Vi’s P.O.V.

     It didn’t take long to pack. I grabbed my large suitcase I always kept in my closet and shoved my clothes in. I didn’t have very many belongings so I just put them in the same suitcase. Finally, I put my laptop, TABINOF, DAPGO, and other things that were important to me into my backpack. I had my room cleared out in less than 20 minutes and headed back downstairs. “Ready to go?” Phil held his hand out and I took it. Dan insisted that he should carry my suitcase so I finally gave in. “So what should I call you guys now?” I asked in the taxi on the way to the airport. “Phil and I were talking about that earlier and decided that you could call me ‘Papa’ and Phil ‘Dad’, if that works for you?” Dan- n0- Papa explained. “Sure! I never thought I’d have real parents so I’d never thought about it.” The plane ride was uneventful. I sat next to the window with Dad to my left, and I fell asleep not long after we took off. I think they may have fallen asleep, too but I don’t know. I was woken up by Dad lightly tapping my shoulder. “The plane is about to land, Vi.” “Nngh. Ok,” I mumbled groggily. I could hear him chuckle. I was still tired from everything leading up until now, not to mention the fact that it was like, 1 in the morning here. I started falling back asleep in the taxi on the way home so once we arrived, Dad took both of my bags and Papa offered me a piggy-back-ride. I accepted and hopped on. “Are you on yet?” “Yeah. Am I that light?!” “Oh my god I seriously didn’t know you were on! You’re so small and light! What are you, a ghost?” “Haha! Last time I checked, no.” Then Dad said, “I hereby give you the nickname: Smol Light!” Papa and I looked at him, clearly confused, so he explained, “Because you’re small and light!” The three of us start laughing as Dad unlocked the front door. “I like that. I’ve never had a nickname before.” “Oh my god, Dan! Are you gonna carry her up _all_ of those stairs?!” Suddenly I felt guilty. _I’m 13 for god’s sake! I should walk on my own!_ “Oh! I can get off…” I start to slide off Papa’s back but he pushed me back up and said, “Nope! It’s not like you weigh anything, anyway. You’re tired I can walk you up.” “But you’re tired, too!” I argued. “So what? We’re your parents now! We’re supposed to do little domestic things like this.” I would’ve protested more but I really was exhausted so I gave in. With the occasional “Be careful, Bear,” from Dad, we made it up the stairs. “You can sleep in my room for tonight; we can set it up however you want later,” Papa offered. “Sounds good.” He set me down and led me into what would become my room. “I figured you’d like my room because it has the piano.” “Yeah it’s awesome! Thanks.” I yawned and rubbed my eyes. “Goodnight, Smol Light,” Dad hugged me, then Papa did, too. “We’ll get you properly settled in tomorrow. For now, get some rest. We love you,” he added before I climbed into bed, not even bothering to change. Dad turned the light off and closed the door. I fell asleep instantly. But not before thinking, _“I love you guys, too.”_


	9. I'm So Glad That Wasn't a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more fluff for your soul- if it can take it. ;p

Dan’s P.O.V.

     “WHAT THE HELL?!” I got up from my sofa crease and ran into my- correction- _Vi’s_ room. I opened the door and said, “What is it, Smol Light?! What happened?” She was sitting up in bed, her hair messy and scraggly. I could tell she was not a morning person. _Perfect_. She sighed deeply and put her hand on her chest before saying, “I’m so glad that wasn’t a dream.” Phil walked in, coffee still in hand. “What’s going on?” “Nothing. I just thought the last 24 hours were all a dream, so I freaked out a bit when I woke up in Dan- er- Papa’s bed. Sorry for scaring you. Did I wake you guys up?” “No, we’ve been up for a while. Just letting you rest- it’s fine,” Phil assured our daughter. “Oh thank god. What’s the plan for today?” “Not much. We figured we could relax and watch some anime and then maybe film an announcement video,” I looked at Phil to confirm that’s what we’d agreed on. He nodded as if approving what I had said. “Ok cool! Let me know before you start filming so I don’t start playing the piano or anything.” “Actually, we were planning on letting you be in part of it,” Phil said slowly. Vi’s eyes got wide as she said, “Wait, really?! Oh my god I know I’m your daughter now but the fangirl part of me still exists holy CRAP!” I chuckled and said, “Come on. What’s your favorite anime so I can put it on?” “ _Your Lie in April_ , actually!” “Cool! Let’s get some cereal. Do you drink coffee?” “Is that a question? Yes I drink coffee,” she responded playfully. So we spent the morning watching the first few episodes together. Phil and I laughed when she sang along with the opening theme at the start of every episode. She really is the perfect daughter for us.


	10. Are You Ready to Break the Internet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The announcement video and the end of the beginning~

Phil’s P.O.V.

     After our relaxing morning, we all took showers and got ready to shoot the big video. Dan wore his famous “Eclipse” t-shirt and I wore my button-up that I wore in TATINOF. Vi wore a plain grey t-shirt with a red and black flannel over it like a jacket. We agreed to make it seem like a normal PINOF but end up announcing the fact that Phan was real, we were married, and that we had adopted piece by piece. Vi sat out of the camera range as I hit record. This was it. No turning back now. “Are you ready to break the internet?” Dan opened the video. “Ready as I’ll ever be!” I responded. “Good!” We decided that would be a good way to open the video to make the fans wonder what was going to happen. We drew the whiskers in our normal fashion and continued filming the video like normal. It was hard not to look off at Vi, and it was hard for her not to giggle. We gave her a pillow so that if she had to laugh she could muffle it so she wouldn’t give herself away too early. Eventually we decided to reveal the first fact. “ _When are they going to admit Phan is real already?”_ Dan asked the “risky” question and I responded with yelling “RIGHT NOW!” and kissing Dan. Vi began screaming into her pillow and we began laughing. “We’ll have to put a jumpcut right before Smol Light started screaming,” Dan half joked. Several questions later I read another “risky” question: “ _Who else thinks they got married in Japan?_ ” Dan rolled his eyes and said, “Come on that was our _honeymoon_. Not our actual _wedding_. Nobody would’ve been there other than Duncan and Mimei!” Vi waited a moment before asking, “Wait really? That was your honeymoon?” “Yeah, it was!” I answered “Oh cool! That makes sense.” After some more miscellaneous questions Dan decided it was time for Vi to make her first appearance. She hid behind us on the other side of the bed while Dan read the third and final “risky” question. _“Do you think Dan and Phil would ever be capable of caring for a pet?_ ” Vi popped up from behind us right then and said, “I would hope so, because they have to care for a _human_ , now!” She hopped on the bed in between us and we drew her whiskers, officially initiating her into the family for the internet. We finished filming with Vi and closed out the video. “OH MY GOD DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?!” She screeched before flopping into my lap. We laughed and then I finally said, “All that’s left is to edit it and then it’ll be official!” “Damn. Let’s do it right now before I second guess my decision!” Dan joked. “YEAH! Can I help? I can’t wait to see everyone’s reactions! Please?” Vi practically begged. “Alright alright! We can edit it right now!” “YAY!” Dan and Vi yelled in unison. After we edited it we debated on whether or not Vi should be in the thumbnail. “Come on! She should be in it! She’s the biggest announcement in the video!” I protested. “No! The point of making this a PINOF is so that everyone will be surprised so it needs to look as normal as possible!” “She has a good point, Phil.” “Fine! No Vi in the thumbnail. Oh! Here’s a good clip.” They agreed and we set it up. “And for the title… ‘Phil is not on fire 9’ Right?” “Yes!” Vi said, bouncing with glee. “Alright guys this is it. No turning back. Ready to cause WWIII?” Dan said seriously. “Let’s do it!” Vi yelled, unable to take the suspense anymore. “Ok turn off all notifications! Here we go… 3… 2… 1… UPLOAD!” I hit upload before anyone could change their mind. We all squealed and giggled. “It’s official!” Dan said happily. Vi suddenly tackled us, which was surprising for her size. “I frickin love you guys! Thank you.” ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooooo much for reading and I hop you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! More domestic family fluff to come! <3 X3


End file.
